Secrets Aren't Kept for Long
by VampireHybridFangs
Summary: own nothing. Cassie and Jake have been traveling the world because of his witch hunter job. What happens when Cassie has to move back to her home town and deal with her old life and Jake is sent farther away and can't protect her from everything?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll call you every night, Cassie. I promise." Jake said. I pouted, but he just chuckled. I nodded and pressed my lips gently to his. Gosh, I was gonna miss him. The witch hunters called him on another job in a different state, and I had to move back to my home town. I pulled away and was still pouting. He laughed then nodded. "Okay, okay. I will call you every morning, text you in the afternoons, and then call every night. Better?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He sighed and kissed me again. When he pulled away he took a step back.

"Please, be careful." I said. He smiled, but nodded then got in his truck. I watched him drive away and then got in my car to head to Chance Harbor.

I got to Chance Harbor around eight at night. I walked into my grandmother's house and was immediately caught in a hug. I laughed as my grandmother started pulling me through the house. She showed me my room and bathroom and told me to come down and eat when I was ready. I started unpacking my bags when my phone started vibrating on the nightstand. My cousin Grant came busting through the door and towards my phone. Grant and I had grown up close. Even when I was living in Tennessee with Jake I kept in touch with him. He was more like a brother to me. Grant answered my phone.

"Grant!" I yelled. He laughed and started talking.

"Cassie's phone, she's a little busy at the moment? Can I take a message?" he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Grant raised his eyebrows. "Now, now, is that anyway to talk to a person Mr. Armstrong." Grant said. I laughed and took the phone from Grant.

"Hey, Jake, sorry about that." I said. I heard him laugh on the other end. "I think he is the happiest person to see me back. Now I have to deal with my old school." I said. He laughed.

"It was my old school too. For a while anyway. After my senior year, I was out of town." He said. I nodded. I was born here and then my family moved to Tennessee. I came back every few years and stayed for a school year and went back. When Jake told me it was his hometown I was shocked because I had never seen him before.

"I know. I've only gone for two years. I'm so glad it's my senior year!" I said. He laughed.

"Then you can travel the world!" he said. I smiled.

"As long as you come with!" I said. He laughed again. "So, settled in down there yet?" he asked.

"Uh, almost got everything unpacked." I said. I heard him groan. "What?" I asked.

"Isaac is calling for me. I got to go do another job." he said. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Cas. I will call tomorrow morning." He said. I sighed again.

"Alright. Talk to you later." I said. he chuckled.

"Don't be mad at me, babe. Just doing my job. The job that keeps YOU traveling with me." he said. I laughed. It was true. The only reason I got to travel is because Jake is sent all over the place.

"Fine. Go, before Isaac yells at you." I said. Then I heard Isaac yell, 'Heard that Cassie!' I laughed. "Love you, Isaac!" I said. I heard both of them laugh.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Love you." he said. I smiled.

"Love you, too. Bye." I said as I hit the end button. I already missed him. I laughed as I looked at the background on my phone. It was me and Jake at the beach, laying on a towel in the sand, with sunglasses on.

I love him. I completely love him. I knew I had this 'Written in the Stars" connection with one of the guys here in Chance Harbor, and I have met him before. Adam Conant. I heard that you feel drawn to each other or whatever, but I don't feel that way with him. I'm not drawn to him or anything. I look at him and feel nothing out of the ordinary. I look at Jake and there is where I feel drawn. I feel like my skin is on fire whenever he touches me the slightest bit. No matter if it's just him holding my hand or helping me in his truck. I felt safe and warm in his arms when he would hold me, like I belong there. I went downstairs and saw my grandmother and Grant sitting at the counter. I walked in and Grant laughed.

"You're boyfriend thought he had some competition!" he sang. I laughed and punched his arm.

"No, he knows I love him." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" I said laughing.

"You love him?" he asked in disbelief. I laughed but nodded.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked. My grandmother butted in.

"Because, sweetheart, you don't usually let many people in your heart." She said. grant nodded. I smiled.

"I let you two in, didn't i?" I asked. Grant put his hand over his heart, acting as if I hurt his feelings. I grabbed some cereal and starting eating. I sat at the counter with them and talked until I finished my cereal. I went upstairs and took a shower and headed off to bed.

I awoke the next morning as the sun was shining through the window. I walked to my dresser and was changing clothes when my phone started ringing. I walked over to it and smiled.

"Well, Good Morning." I said. He laughed, but he sounded tired.

"Morning, beautiful." He said. I smiled again. "What are you up to?" he asked, yawning when he was finished with the sentence.

"I am getting dressed for school. You okay? You sound tired." I said. He sighed.

"I have been up fighting and driving all night." He said. I sighed.

"Well, go sleep. I guess I can't wait and talk to you when you're actually awake." I said. He laughed.

"Okay, but have a good day at school. I'll text you at lunch." He said. I laughed.

"Okay," I said. "Love you. And again, please be safe up there." I said. I heard him sigh with tiredness taking him over.

"Mk," he said, "Love you, too." He mumbled where I could barely hear, but I did. I laughed and hung up the phone and started getting ready for school.

Grant let me take a ride with him to school while my car was being worked on. I guess driving 3,000 miles can wear a car out. We got to school and he immediately started walking towards three other guys in leather jackets. He saw I wasn't moving from beside the car. He walked back over to me.

What's wrong?" he asked. I just sighed. He picked up on my mood. "Uncomfortable being here?" he asked. I nodded. "Or uncomfortable you're in a place without Jake?" he asked. I nodded again. He laughed and pulled my arm towards his friends.

"Grant—" I started put he cut me off.

"Guys, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Luke, Nick, and Adam." He said. I nodded to everyone and smiled and Luke. I know Luke. He helps Jake with the witch hunters. Although I couldn't say that out loud.

"Great seeing you again, Cas!" Luke said, hugging me tight. I laughed and hugged him back, ignoring all the curious stares on me. I pulled away from him. "How have you been since I last saw you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Uh, I've been great." I said. He laughed.

"How's your boy?" he asked. I laughed this time.

"He's fine. He's with…" I was about to say Isaac when I realized I was in front of other people. "His foster dad." I said, hesitantly at Luke before anyone noticed. He laughed and nodded.

"Is he coming to live down here when he finishes seeing him?" he asked. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "Bet you're happy for that." he said.

"I am." I said. Then Adam tried talking to me.

"Cassie, I haven't seen you since we were like, what? Eight or nine?" he asked. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, Adam, it's been a while." I said, back to feeling uncomfortable. He was looking at me weird. My phone vibrated and I looked. One New Text Message. I opened it to see it was from Jake saying he wasn't going to be here as soon as he thought.

I frowned and showed Luke. He laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, okay. I'm done now. I won't make you put up with this." I said. He smiled.

"Thank you!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I will see you guys later." I said, walking towards the school doors when someone caught my arm. I turned around to see my old best friend Faye Chamberlain. Faye and I used to rule these halls in our Freshman year. We were the popular, non-girly, mean spirited girls. I missed her while I was gone. She smiled at me.

"Well, if it isn't Cassie Blake. Back to spend Senior Year with me?" she asked, with her excited smile. I laughed.

"You know it!" I said. She smiled as she pulled me along the halls. Everyone seemed scared of Faye. "Still running the halls, I see." I laughed. She smiled.

"Oh, yes. I didn't let this school get away from us, Cassie." She said. I smiled. "So, how are you and Jake?" she asked. Faye was the only one here, other than my family, that knew about me and Jake. She was another person I had kept in contact with. She has always been there for me, always. I remember I was all the way in Tennessee I called her, crying, because I found out Jake was a witch hunter. He had lied to me and it hurt. I thought he lied to me to kill me at first. She came all the way to Tennessee to confront Jake, slap him for lying to me, and then told him to make sure and get me back. She knew if he didn't try I would have my heart broken more.

"We're good. He's coming down soon." I said. She smiled.

"Good. So I don't need to tell him off again?" she asked. I laughed.

"As mush as I know you would enjoy every second of it, not yet." I said. She pouted and then laughed. We ran into the good girls of the high school, Diana and Melissa. They had been trying to get me and Faye to join the circle. Me, Faye, Melissa, Diana, Adam, and…Jake, we were the ones that one complete the circle. We were the children of the original family.

"Diana, Melissa. How lovely it is to see you." Faye said. They both rolled their eyes and they landed on me.

"Didn't think you would be coming back, Cassie. Last I heard you skipped down to meet your boyfriend and live with him." she said. I smiled.

"Hm, well, half of that is true, I guess." I said. Diana's mouth fell open. "What? I know you can't be as goody-goody as everyone says. Come on, Diana. I can't live with my boyfriend? Then who would I stay with, huh? It's not like I have any family. Go ahead. You know I'm right." I said, anger filling inside me.

"Cas, don't get mad. You know what happens. Just calm down." Faye said. I nodded.

"Well, you could've stayed here with your grandmother." Diana said. My hands went to fist.

"Well, considering she didn't have custody of me and that my foster family had the custody, I couldn't. The only reason I'm here this year is because I turned eighteen and I'm legally free to go where I want." I said. Her eyes widened. I know that no one but Faye, Jake, Grant, and my Grandmother knew. I didn't want people to know. They would just feel sorry for me.

"Cas, come on." Faye said, leading me away as a few tears came down my cheek. I was running down the hall with Faye when I bumped into somebody.

"Woah! Watch it!" I yelled and looked up to see Adam Conant looking at me.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." he said. I scoffed and walked past him. I still can't believe he is still trying to get me to like him. Faye laughed.

"Looks like Conant still has a thing for you, darling!" Faye sang. I slapped her arm and walked in class.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I jumped out my seat and was walking to the cafeteria when I saw Faye slamming her locker shut, obviously angry. I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Diana and Melissa found a spell that makes my magic immobile!" she went on. I laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I can try to get it back. Since mine is dark, apparently." I said. She nodded, smiling. I looked both ways to make sure that no one was looking at I started the spell. I got her powers moving again and stopped. I smiled. She tried it out on her locker. She smiled in satisfaction as the door swung open. I laughed as we walked to lunch. She looked over at Diana and I turned to. I saw Faye use magic to fling the drink and make it spill into Diana's lap. She looked at me and Faye and Faye smiled. I just smirked. Maybe this was going to be a fun year after all.

* * *

**So, one of my readers mentioned a Cassie/Faye friendship with them being the "mean girls" and I remembered that I wrote this story a while back! It's a lot different, I know, but let me know what you think! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went at a slow speed. After school, Faye asked me to meet her at the Boat House, which I agreed too. If I was going to be here a while I may as well get back into my normal life.

I pulled into the Boat House parking lot and looked around. Nothing had changed or anything. I got out and walked in, seeing that Diana and Melissa were sitting at the bar and Adam was standing there cleaning glasses. I turned to go sit in a booth when I heard someone say my name.

"Cassie." Adam said. I rolled my eyes but turned to see all three of them looking at me. "We need to talk to you later. I can give you the address and everyth—" he was cut off by Faye coming in.

"Leave her alone, Adam. We aren't going to be a part of the circle." Faye said. We went to our table and she sighed. "They want us to bound our powers with them. We wouldn't be able to do magic without another person from the circle." She explained. I'm glad Faye came in. I don't want to be bound to those people.

"But five people don't complete a circle…" I trailed off. She looked up, obviously surprised I figured that out. "I'm not that dumb." I said with a small smile. She smiled and then sighed again.

"Jake…" she whispered. "Would be the sixth person of the circle." She said. I just stared at her, trying to figure out how Jake would be in this. Faye looked like she read my mind.

"The kids of the ones whose parents were in the circle…tells who will be in the kids. All of our parents had a circle and so that makes us one. If we chose too." She explained. I nodded. As soon as we got out drinks, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. Jake.

"Hey." I said. I guess he could pick up something in my voice.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Nothing." I said in a happy voice. "What are you up to?" I decided to change the subject.

"Helping Isaac and Simone on a job." he said. He wasn't allowed to tell me where or who his job was.

"Be careful." I reminded him again. He laughed.

"Always am." He said back. I let out a small laugh.

"Cas, what's wrong?" he tried again. I sighed. I didn't know whether to tell him right now. If I did, he would want to come back.

"Uh, the other witches here…want me to join their circle." I said.

"There is only four witches in Chance Harbor other than you, right?" he asked. I knew he had studied this town before I left!

"Yes." I answered simply.

"That's not enough for a circle, Cassie." He stated. I sighed.

"There is one more witch they need." I said.

"Who?" he asked. How could he not be understanding this?!

"You." I said. It was quiet on the other end. Probably because he is thinking he should have known that!

"You want to do it?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I don't want to be bounded to them the rest of my life. Plus you're not even here!" I said. It was quiet until I heard someone banging on the door on his side.

"Cassie, I got to go. But please be careful around other witches. Being around other witches gets you seen by witch hunters and with me not there…." He trailed off. I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"I know. I will be careful…" I said. I don't think he was quite convinced.

"I'm serious. I won't lose you." he said in a tight tone.

"I know, Jake." I said softly. "You wont." I assured him. There was another banging noise and Jake groined.

"Really have to go. Love you." he said.

"Love you, too." I said before he hung up. I put my phone down and looked at Faye. She looked concerned. I shook my head.

"He is worried about me…hanging around other witches. That's what gets you seen by witch hunters." I said. She nodded. I felt eyes on me and turned. Faye groaned. Diana, Melissa, and Adam were staring at us. Like they knew I had just talked to the sixth member. It was kinda creepy. Diana got up and walked over to us.

"You know where Jake is, don't you?" she asked. I looked at her with questionable eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She laughed a dry laugh.

"Your boyfriend. Jake Armstrong. Am I wrong?" she asked. I just stared at her. "I knew I wasn't. Anyway, I know Faye has probably told you who the sixth member is and if so, you know we need him." she said. I laughed.

"You think I would actually get him down here just to join the circle. Get this through your head. I don't want to be bound to all of you. The circle only brings trouble! Ask your parents that aren't here anymore." I said harshly. I knew I shouldn't have said that because they now think I know what happen that night 16 years ago. And I do, but that's a secret of the witch hunters. I grabbed my bag, stood up, and stormed out of the Boat House. When I reached my car and got in, my phone rang again. It was an unknown number.

_Be careful what you say, Cassie. It will be your fault if the witch hunters have to turn on you._

_-Isaac_

I looked around my car, looking for anyone watching me. The witch hunters had to have someone watching me if Isaac knew. I threw the phone on the seat and drove off. I was safe. Isaac was Jake's friend. He would hurt me…or would he?

* * *

**So, I know I haven't updated as fast as I have been. I've been busy with school work and family dinner/birthday things. I am having to read a novel for English/Literature class and...so far it's not really...interesting. It is supposed to be better after a couple chapters so I am hoping it will! Anyway, I am hoping to have time to write a new chapter for each story this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews also! (: **


End file.
